Lo que siento por ti
by Adacca
Summary: La historia de cómo dos fanáticas conocieron HeYa, y de como a su manera fueron entrelazando sus caminos, para que terminen juntas... Juntas? Entra a descubrirlo. ;  HeYa.
1. Prólogo

Capítulo 1: Prólogo

Me levanté esa mañana, y no tenía idea de que mi vida cambiaría para siempre, el timbre sonó y no estaba en mí la voluntad suficiente para levantarme de la cama, pero el cartero no iba a irse sin entregar lo que tenía en sus manos.

De muy mal humor bajé las escaleras, pero mi cara cambio cuando el sobre que abrí decía aquello, aquello con lo que empieza esta historia…

Estaba flotando en una nube, yo, es decir YO, Ada Evans había ganado la posibilidad de ver al Cast de Glee? Era eso posible?

Después de un largo viaje llegué, era todo nuevo y distinto, un hombre muy alto me guiaba por los pasillos de un enorme edificio, luego de mucho caminar comencé a reconocer el lugar, eran los pasillos del McKinley, fue una experiencia increíble, no podía creerlo. El chico un poco más grande que yo me hizo señas para que esperara, me dijo que pronto me pondrían al tanto de todo.

Espere por más de veinte minutos, sentada en una silla, muy incómoda por cierto hasta que vi a una muchacha que se acercaba a mí, era un poco más baja que yo, el pelo un tanto ondulado y sus ojos eran extraños, le cambiaban de color según como le reflejaba la luz.

-Hola- Dijo la muchacha

-Hola- Dije con una pequeña sonrisa, por lo menos no estaría sola por un rato

-Soy Rebecca, la ganadora del concurso- se apresuró a decir la castaña

La ganadora del concurso? Pensé. A caso había dos ganadoras? Rayos nadie me aviso nada.

-Con que la ganadora eh? Yo también gané, o por lo menos eso me dijeron, por cierto mi nombre es Ada- Dije con una falsa sonrisa, esta situación no me agradaba

-Un gusto Ada- Dijo la muchacha

-Y… cuál es tu personaje favorito?- Preguntó para romper el hielo -Yo amo a Santana… Ella es tan, como decirlo, genial- dijo mientras suspiraba

De acuerdo esto es demasiado, pensé, no había más personas en el elenco para que a ella justamente le agrade Santana? Era esto una broma o qué?

-No creo que la ames más que yo- Dije desafiándola.

-Eso lo veremos- Respondió ella con una sonrisa


	2. Tratando de mentirle al corazón

Capítulo 2: Tratando de mentirle al corazón

Pov Rebecca

La odio, perdón por ser tan directa pero la odio, Ada es una… No puedo convivir con ella.

Hace solo diez horas que la conozco y tuve el sentimiento de asesinarla más de cien veces. No puede admitir el hecho de que yo sea más fanática de Naya que ella, pero en conclusión, acabo de enterarme que pasare dos semanas conviviendo con ella en el mismo hotel, misma sección, diferentes habitaciones sí, pero tendré que verla todo el tiempo, será imposible…

-Buen día- dije al aire

Ada ya se había levantado hace mucho, hizo un escándalo para preparar el desayuno, SU desayuno.

-Buenas- dijo sin notar mucho mi presencia -Dormiste bien?- dijo mientras reía

-Si no fuera por tu sinfonía de ollas hubiera sido genial- le dije.

-Ay la pequeña esta de mal humor hoy! – dijo riéndose lo que incremento más mi ira

-No me dejaste dormir mis necesarias horas de sueño – le contesté

-Pero ya es bastante tarde, sabia que eras una haragana- volvió a repetir en tono burlón

-Mira quién habla... la que dejo su ropa desparramada por toda la habitación – respondí con mi sonrisa triunfante

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, cuartos distintos... cuál es tu problema? Además tenia que elegir bien mi atuendo hoy veré al amor de mi vida... No sé por qué te doy tantas explicaciones.

-Aasshhh! Discúlpame, debo ir a cambiarme, hoy también veré al amor de MI vida y por favor... no te comas todo lo que hay por el lugar, tomaré mi desayuno en el camino- dije imponiendo respeto

-Como te atreves! Rebecca vuelve que no he terminado contigo

-Dahdah... déjame en paz! Voy a cambiarme estoy apurada

-Enana odiosa- escuché que me dijo mientras rodaba los ojos

El mismo muchacho que nos guio ayer nos fue a recoger al hotel, este estaba a unas cuadras del set así que fuimos caminando, en el trayecto nos fue explicando en que consistía el tour y que es lo que podríamos hacer allí.

-Bueno señoritas, este es el lugar, las guiare hasta donde está el cast, por ahora no podrán interactuar con ellos, pero al terminar el día de filmación, podrán presenciar una cena en la que estarán todos invitados- dijo el un poco cansado

-Muchas gracias- dije totalmente fascinada con el lugar

-Si gracias Josh- dijo Ada, la miré con cara rara…

-Qué? me dijo su nombre ayer – dijo tratando de excusarse

-Ahora si gustan pueden sentarse en las sillas del reparto- dijo el chico y se retiró del lugar

-YO LA DE NAYA!- grité con euforia

-No no no, Rebecca, levántate - me dijo Ada, como si por decirlo le obedecería

-JA JA nada de eso, búscate otra silla, mira... ahí tienes la de Dianna

-Vamooos soy la mayor debes tenerme una pizca de respeto al menos…

-Si claro- le dije burlonamente

-Ok voy a la de HeMo... Zorra

Nos quedamos mirando como filmaban una escena. Estaban Lea, obvio, Cory y Chris.

-Corten! Cory de nuevo te equivocaste la escena. Ya van 3 veces!

-Perdón, es que estoy algo distraído el día de hoy, no volverá a ocurrir- dijo él un poco apenado

-Vamos de nuevo, y sin errores!

-Ok hagámoslo – Repitió Cory con entusiasmo

-Vaya creo que Ryan es muy estricto- le dije a Ada

-Si es verdad, igual Cory está en cualquiera… mira, está más ocupado en Dianna que en la escena

-Jajaja si es cierto- respondí riendo -Pero Dianna no le presta mucho atención

-Sí, pero a alguien mira…para… está mirando a Lea? No debo estar equivocada- dijo quitándole importancia

-No, yo también lo vi. Bueno pero no tiene nada de raro, son amigas después de todo...

-Mmm... Como sea... quiero ver a Naya! – dijo Ada ya fastidiosa

-Yo también quiero verla ¬¬ espero que aparezca pronto en escena, muero por ver como se mete en la piel de Santana

-Para para creo que escuche su voz, será? – Ada se levantó de la silla y comenzó a escuchar con más atención

En ese momento me quede petrificada, y puedo asegurar que Ada estaba igual, estábamos sin aire

Entró por la puerta un ser celestial, bueno tal vez exagero, yo se que no, fue increíble...

-Buenos días equipo! – dijo Naya

Pov Naya

Entré al set, y busqué por todas partes a HeMo Tenia que hablar de lo que paso ayer, no me contesto los mensajes, ni atendió mis llamadas. Esto esta preocupándome, no creo que aquello haya sido un error, pero tengo que ver que ha significado para ella.

Lo más extraño del día fue ver a esas dos chicas sentadas en nuestras sillas. Cuando entré comenzaron a mirarme raro, es decir no pestañaban, por un momento me asusté. Pero luego vi que se miraron y rieron juntas, parecían buenas amigas.

Pregunte por todos lados si ya había llegado Heather al set. Pero por mala suerte me dijeron que no... que se reportó enferma esa mañana, se que no es cierto, la conozco demasiado, supongo que tendré que esperar un poco más para poder hablar con ella.

Mientras, decidí irme a preparar para mi siguiente escena, y allí al final me informaron que las chicas eran las ganadoras del concurso... Pero porque eran dos? Nunca lo sabré.

Entonces me acerqué a ellas para ver cómo estaban pasando el día.

-Hey ladys! Como están!

Se quedaron petrificadas parecía que no respiraban. Me empecé a preocupar seriamente.

- Ho-Hola Naya- Dijo la que debía ser la mayor

-La están pasando bien?

-Sí, todo está increíble- dijo la otra muchacha, al parecer salieron de su trance

-Hey Naya, por qué no ha venido Heather hoy?

No sabía que contestar, es decir no podía decirles, a no es que ayer nos besamos estando alcoholizadas y pues creo que trata de evitarme. No, definitivamente no podía.

-Emm no vino porque está enferma- respondí algo dudosa -con este frío que está haciendo se pescó un resfriado

-Ahh que lástima, moría por verla bailar - dijo la más chica algo decepcionada

-No te preocupes, seguramente pronto podrás ver sus increíbles pasos de baile- dije con una sonrisa

Aunque al pensar en ella, miles de preguntas inundaban mi mente. ¿Y si para ella todo esto no había significado nada? ¿Y si solo fue un efecto secundario del alcohol que corría por nuestras venas?

Pero debía dejar de torturarme, solo tenía que a que termine el día de hoy para poder ir a verla…

Me despedí de las chicas y a hacer la escena. Aunque hoy no tenía ganas de nada, mi mente no estaba funcionando a la perfección. Estaba en otra parte, estaba repasando una y otra vez aquella escena de anoche, que no podré borrar aunque pierda la memoria.

Pov Heather

Son las 3 de la tarde y sigo en la cama, seguramente en este momento los chicos estén almorzando, no fui a trabajar, dije que me sentía mal, aunque no es cierto.

Pero es que no podía ir, no puedo mirar a Naya a la cara después de lo que paso ayer. No puedo ni siquiera mirarme al espejo y no sentir culpa, es decir, Taylor, sea como sea, sigue siendo mi novio.

Me siento terrible, pero no, no puedo ni siquiera seguir pensando en ello…

Fue estúpido haberme reportado enferma, hoy por la noche es la cena de bienvenida y veré a Naya de todas maneras, pero por lo menos tendré un poco más de tiempo para pensar… Aunque ya no sé qué más pensar.

Fue entonces que decidí levantarme de la cama y tratar de elegir vestuario para la noche, hasta que mi celular comenzó a sonar. Hoy sería un largo día…

Lejos de ese lugar Ada y Reb, como le gustaba que la llamen, se iban del set, según Josh, que se llevaba muy bien con Ada, tenían que ir a prepararse para la cena…

Pov Ada

-Hey, mucho amor con el guía vos eeh!- dijo Rebecca riendo

-Nada que se le parezca menos, es decir, que vos seas una antisocial y ni siquiera le preguntes el nombre al pobre chico es cosa tuya…

-Es un viejo Ada, no me vallas a decir que te gusta? -preguntó curiosa

-En primer lugar, es un año mayor que yo, y en segundo lugar no, no me gusta, me cae simpático nada más…

-Si, si claro- Rebecca no me creía nada

-Ok como quieras, no tengo ganas de pelearte ahora- le dije cansada

-Ves, en algún momento del día podemos llevarnos bien, y tener una relación de compañerismo- dijo esperanzada

-Te pusiste sentimental o qué? Dije que ahora no tengo ganas de pelear con vos, no quiere decir que no te odie, y lo hago.

-No si veo que con vos no se puede tener una conversación civilizada! – dijo furiosa

-Jajaja civilizada! No te hagas la mayor querés!- dije riéndome a carcajadas

Llegamos al hotel, Rebecca empezaba a caerme mejor de lo que esperaba pero ella nunca iba a saberlo, es decir era una enana odiosa, pero era bueno compartir la casa con ella, por lo menos no estaba sola y tengo que admitir que moría de risa con ella.

-Hey peque! Estas lista ya?- dije con entusiasmo

-Sí, solo falta que me maquille, heeey pero como que peque? Quien crees…

-Sí, peque, dale ya tenemos que irnos- la seguí molestando

-Ya estoy ya estoy…- dijo ya cansada

Entonces sonó el timbre corrí a abrir la puerta, y si, como se lo imaginarán era Josh, no le hagan caso a Reb, no es viejo… Es alto, morocho y de ojos claros, que apenas se le ven porque es muy tímido y trata de no mirarnos cuando nos habla… En fin no sé porque les cuento esto.

-Hola Josh- dije un poco nerviosa

-Señorita Evans, esta lista, y su compañera?

-Está por venir, y podes llamarme Ada, te lo agradecería…

-De acuerdo Señorita… disculpe Ada

Rebecca tardo 10 minutos en salir que se me hicieron eternos, con Josh nos mirábamos y compartíamos alguna risa nerviosa, fue un momento incómodo, no se aún bien porque, pero me gusto haberlo compartido aunque sea en silencio.

Subimos al auto y nos encaminamos a la cena, Hoy iba a ser el día perfecto, conoceríamos a todo el elenco! Este viaje cada vez se ponía mejor.


End file.
